


Sleepy Mornings and Star Trek

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is Human, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Star Trek mention, Star Trek: TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil spend a weekend watching Star Trek together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings and Star Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hobbit-hedgehog from Tumblr here! Just transferring my fics from Tumblr to AO3. This one was inspired by a snapchat I sent to my friend that said "Headcanon: Carlos is a huge Star Trek geek". We got talking and then this happened. Enjoy!

It was a semi-peaceful, Friday-turned-Saturday morning when Carlos first discovered that Cecil had no idea what Star Trek was. Carlos had taken the weekend off in order to spend more time with Cecil. After waking, Cecil had walked into the kitchen to find Carlos cooking breakfast and wearing Starfleet science officer pajamas. Cecil sleepily walked up to Carlos, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and given his shoulder a quick nuzzle.

“Morning Cec,” Carlos said with a grin as he continued his task.

“Good morning my dear, sweet Carlos,” Cecil replied. “I’ve never seen this pair of pajamas before. Are they new?”

“Scientifically speaking, no, not really. I’ve had them for a few years now,” Carlos responded, wiggling out of Cecil’s grip in order to dish out scrambled eggs onto two plates. “They’re my Star Trek blue shirt pajamas. Because I’m a scientist and all.”

Cecil raised an eyebrow, “I’m not sure what the connection is, but alright.”

Carlos spun to face his boyfriend with an incredulous look on his face, “Wait, do you not know what Star Trek is?”

“Not at all. Should I know what Star Trek is?”

“Most definitely, yes. You really don’t know what Star Trek is?” Carlos watched as Cecil shook his head before continuing, “You know, the best sci fi show ever created? The one that had five other series after the original series? And twelve movies? And launched one of the biggest fan bases in all of geekdom?”

Carlos sighed at Cecil’s blank expression before pausing. He straightened, grabbing two plates and a cup of coffee, “I know what we’re doing today.” 

Carlos handed his boyfriend a plate before motioning for Cecil to follow him into the living room. Cecil shrugged, grabbed himself a cup of coffee and followed. He plopped down onto the couch and watched as Carlos rummaged around their entertainment system. After a few moments, Carlos let out a triumphant “Ah-ha!” before rising, clutching a yellow box in his hand. He opened the box and popped the first disc into the DVD player before sitting down on the couch next to Cecil. He grabbed the remote and turned to Cecil.

“Alright, some basics for you before we start: There were two pilots released before the first official episode was released. Those are called “The Cage” and “Where No Man Has Gone Before”. “The Cage was never made into an actual Star Trek episode, but “Where No Man Has Gone Before” was rewritten as an episode and aired as the third episode of season one. In the first season, the main characters are Captain James T. Kirk who’s played by William Shatner, his First Officer Spock who’s played by Leonard Nimoy, Doctor Leonard McCoy who’s played by DeForest Kelley, Lieutenant Uhura who’s played by Nichelle Nichols, Chief Engineer Scotty who’s played by James Doohan and Hikaru Sulu who’s played by George Takei. There’s also Yeoman Rand, but she’s only in it up to season one episode thirteen because her actress Grace Whitney left the show. But those are the main crew of the Enterprise that everyone knows. Oh! There’s also Chekov, but he doesn’t come in until season two. Everything make sense so far?”

Cecil gave Carlos a nervous grin and a slight nod, “I’m sure that I’ll pick it up as we go along.”

“Great,” Carlos said with a grin as he pulled Cecil in closer and pressed play on the remote.

Several hours and several discs later, Cecil had a pretty good idea of what Star Trek was about. They were about halfway through season one when Carlos finally decided that it was time for a break. The two parted and stretched, rising from the couch as they did so.

“I must say, I quite like that Captain Kirk,” Cecil said as he continued to stretch, his grin sly as he glanced at Carlos from the corner of his eye. “He is quite the looker.”

Sensing Cecil’s playful attempt at making him jealous, Carlos returned the grin, “You really think so huh?”

“Oh, of course. Have you seen those arm muscles? And that chest. No wonder they have all of those gratuitous shirt rips and shirtless scenes.”

“Yeah, well, he is quite the specimen,” Carlos agreed, picking up their empty plates and taking them into the kitchen.

Smirking, Cecil followed Carlos into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and watched as his boyfriend washed the dishes. Cecil silently crossed the kitchen to Carlos and buried his face into Carlos’s hair. Carlos grinned and reached his hand back to scratch Cecil’s head. Cecil mumbled something into Carlos’s hair.

“What was that Cecil?” Carlos asked, glancing backwards.

“I said,” Cecil responded as he removed his face from Carlos’s hair, “that though Captain Kirk is attractive, he doesn’t hold a candle to a certain science officer.”

“I agree,” Carlos said with a smirk, turning to face Cecil. “That Mr. Spock is quite attractive. Intelligent too.”

That one earned a quick hair ruffle and a chuckle from Cecil, who leaned in and gave the scientist a quick peck on the cheek.

“I meant you, my perfectly imperfect science officer.”

Grinning wider, Carlos leaned in and kissed Cecil softly before pulling back, “Come on, there’s more Star Trek to watch.”

By the time Tuesday rolled around (as Carlos took an extra day off just to be on the safe side), Cecil was completely hooked on Star Trek, much to Carlos’s pleasure. The two managed to complete all three seasons and plans for taking the next couple of weekends off to start The Next Generation were in discussion. As the two lay in bed after a long day of watching reruns, they were even discussing what uniform would be perfect for Cecil.

“I really think that you’d be perfect in a red uniform Cecil,” Carlos reasoned. “You’d look good in red. Yellow’s not really your color.”

“Yeah, but if you send me on away missions, then I’d die,” Cecil responded, his head resting on Carlos’s chest.

“Tell you what, since you’d most likely be a communications officer, you’d get to stay on the ship. Less chance of losing you to whatever hostile life forms are abound.”

Cecil raised his head slightly, letting his chin settle on Carlos’s sternum, “Promise me you won’t put me on security?”

Carlos chuckled and pulled Cecil closer to kiss him on the forehead, “Well, I’ll talk to the Captain for you and see what we can do. How’s that?”

With a quick kiss on the lips, Cecil settled back into his original position. Smiling, Carlos began making plans to buy red shirt pajamas for Cecil at the next convenient time.


End file.
